Hindustan
The Republic of Hindustan (Hindustani: தான் Sindostan, விற்ப னை Pratya Janaga; Bennari: اپریل Sindostana) is a large nation in south . Etymology The names Sindostan(a) come from the name Sind, the Hundustani/Bennari name for the inhabitants of the central and southwestern area of the country (-stan means "land of"). When the Cymbranians arrive, they mispronounced Sindostan as Hindustan and the name has stuck in English ever since. The country is also more formally referred to in Hindustani as Pratya Janaga, a term which means "place of the believers". History Hindustan was settled several thousands of years ago by people coming northwards across the mountains. Divided States period Over time, many small states develped in the Hindustani region (there were 200 small states and city-states by 1600). Tannicore The Sultanate of Tannicore was a large state in northern Hindustan. It was founded around 1570 when the princess of Candara and the Prince of Tannicore were married. Their ountries were united (after the death of Candara's prince in 1578) and was elevated to a Sultanate. In the era of Cymbranian Hindustan, Tannicore was split into the Province of Tannicore, directly ruled by the government and the sultanate. In 1938 the last sultan died and the sultanate was merged with the province. Bennari Bennari was a major state in central Hindustan that had existed since the 1400s. Bennari was very rich and had gold and silver mines, which they used to strike coins for the treasury. During the company era, Bennari not interfered in, though Rajah Mar (1738-1803) was forced to sign the Macguire Accord (1786) which lost him about 1/4 of his land. Bennari fought a war with neighboring Chandrai (under Cymbranian protection) in 1832. They responded by sending in troops to occupy another portion of Bennari. Under the terms of the Peace of 1833 they were forced to pay a yearly sum of 1000 Crowns in silver and gold, later modified (in 1860) to 3000 crowns/year. By then most of their mines had come under colonial control and land was sold to the colony (and later the Union Government) in 1895 and 1934. By 1940 Rajah Randir (1896-1952, r. 1921-1952) was largely broke and in 1942 he united what remained of Bennari with Hindustan (as a province) and reigned symbolically until his death in 1952. Cymbranian rule In 1674 Cymbrania launched an exploration mission to Hindustan, arriving in Karajit. They met with the Rajah and established a trade agreement for hardwoods and spices. In 1677 King Frederick II of Cymbrania (r. 1664-1698) chartered the Royal Hindustan Company. It was given a total monopoly on Cymbranian trade to Hindustan, and the Cymbranian Navy attempted (but largely failed) to make sure that no other nation traded with Hindustan. Cymbrania started to consolidate its control over the region by allying itself militarily with Karajit against its allies. Their presence led to a weakening of Karajit and by 1700 the rajah was a figurehead. In 1686 a large military expedition took over much of the area around the Changari River and by 1690 they had trade presence in the Southwest region. In 1748 Cymbrania and Franconia held a conference which resulted in the delineating of their spheres of influence in Hindustan. The colonial authority quickly attempted to assert control over the whole of theri region before others (primarily the Vistanians) took over their area. They engaged in acquiring land through (largely unfair) treaties, military pressure and active war (from 1760-1807). Many of the local rulers had full internal control, but most were figureheads or were removed from power altogether. The Cymbranian's were, however, having difficulty in the southwestern area. They had obtained important trade monopolies (sometimes enforced) with the local sultans and rajahs, but they resorted to trading with the Vistanians, the Franconians and even the Antarians. In response, the Cymbranian navy took control over the coastal Panjar islands. Eight of the costal rulers met and set up fortresses, purchasing cannons from Vistania. In 1778 Cymbrania launched a coastal invasion of Panjore, which was repelled. They would later pursue invasions from the northern mountains (Colonel and future governor William Morris Belvedere led the first contingent of greycoats in 1780). Future invasions in 1783 and 1805 failed, due to the harshness of the snowy mountain crosses and the use of fierce mountain soldiers by the locals to repel them. By 1810 they had (direct and indirect) control over the vast majority of the region (over 80%). In 1838 Franconia and Cymbrania signed the Carnack-Dalton accord, officially delineating the border with some minor changes. In 1842 the Cymbranian government declared all land south of the Carnack-Dalton line to be an official colony. Colonial era By Colonial Day (June 28, 1842) almost all of Hindustan was under direct or indirect control (except for a few small states in the north). In 1850 King William II was made Emperor of Hindustan. Road to independence In 1924, Governor Moulton and the government established the Union of Hindustan, encompassing the whole of Cymbranian Hindustan. This was to be an autonomous state, with its own legislature at Panjore. This was mainly composed of whites, and it was only until the mid-1930s that some Hindustani were allowed to serve in it. During thie era there was a rise in the independence movement. A Catholic Bennari priest, William Ganyari attempted to unite Hindustan's different people to rally for their freedom. His movement was on nonviolent and noncooperative action, but by 1940 they were using violence and terror attacks against Cymbranians. In 1946, the Great War broke out and Cymbrania was now at war with Vistania. Thus Governor Reading forced conscription on the male population and they amassed at the western border with Vistanian Hindustan in preparation of an invasion. Though there were only a few sporadic engagements (and no full-scale attack) there were extremely heightened tensions. During the chaos (in 1948) South-West Hindustan declared itself independent from its colonial masters and from Hindustan. After the war ended (in 1953) Cymbrania was preparing to give its Hindustany colony independence. The Cambrian Commission delineated a border (not recognized by Hindustan) that year. Candara (a heavily Sind region) was split between Hindustan and the South West. This caused issues as many Sinds now lay in a Bennari-majority state. Cymbrania withdrew on 1 July 1954 and in its place stood 2 nations. Hindustan never recognized South-West Hindustan, claiming it has always been a part of it. The only area not included in the Cambrian Commission was Jampur (an exclave on Lake Hanzari) which was directly ruled by the Queen of Cymbrania. Republic of Hindustan William Ganyari (1889-1961) was elected president in 1954. He would rule with a strong fist, and would gain the nickname "Father Ganyari" and "Father of Hindustan". A war broke out early in 1954 which caused a lot of damage but resulted in little border changes. Ganyari ruled until 1961, when he was assassinated by radical Sinds for favoring Bennaris and the South West. In 1964 war broke out between Hindustan and South-West Hindustan, over the Candara region (which Hindustan wanted to annex). The war ended a month later, and the South West was forced to concede land. Over time, the government would grow more left-wing and in 1973 they elected the Popular Party (PP) into office. The PP was a socialist party that brought heavy change to Hindustan. They were in complete control until 1984, when increased Bennari-Sind violence cost them the election to the right-wing People's National Party. The PNP declared war on South-West Hindustan, but there were mass defections (from areas loyal to the PP) and the South West took over southern Candara. Category:Countries Category:Parallel World